Below Stairs
by Shyaway
Summary: Elizabeth's new maid Estrella settles into life in the Swann household, and meets the blacksmith's ever so handsome apprentice. WillElizabeth, WillEstrella.


Disney's characters belong to Disney. The nursery rhyme characters, if you can spot them, are public property.

**Below Stairs**

Philips the butler was in the dining room reprimanding the footmen for playing with governor's ceremonial swords (it had long been said by certain members of the household staff that the weapons should be more securely affixed to the wall, and now it seemed that they would be), so it was the new maid Estrella who opened the kitchen door to the blacksmith's boy. 

She'd not deny that she was quite happy to. 

"Oh -" 

"Good morning, miss -" 

"What can I do for you, sir?" 

"William Turner," the cook interrupted. "The master's been expecting you since a quarter past the hour at least. What do you mean by being so late?" 

The young man made a shy apology (Estrella winced in sympathy; Mrs Dobson was a beefy, formidable woman whom, she thought, Captain Norrington himself would hesitate to cross) and explained that the owner of the Faxby plantation had stopped at the smithy with a horse that urgently needed to be reshod. 

"Yes, yes, yes, never mind your ponies, the governor has a special job for your master. Sukey! Tell the master that Mr Turner is here and see where he wants to receive him. You wait there, young man. Polly, make sure that water is boiled. Lukewarm won't do." 

The maid Sukey scuttled off to deliver the message to Governor Swann. Mrs Dobson returned to her kneading, and the kitchen settled down to its usual activity. 

Estrella busied herself laying the tray for Miss Swann's morning tea. When she had first come to work in the governor's household, she had been enraptured by the beautiful possessions of the Swann family. Miss Swann's dresses were as exquisite as a princess's, and her father's art collection finer than anything else Estrella had ever seen. She had been almost afraid to touch the delicate china. Now she arranged the tea set on the tray tensely, sending surreptitious glances towards the young man standing awkwardly by the door. 

He was exceptionally handsome. Even a harpy like Mrs Dobson couldn't argue with that. His skin was smooth and tanned golden. His mouth, Estrella noted as he twitched his lips nervously, looked appealingly sensitive. And his eyes - 

She jumped at the crash. 

"ESTRELLA! What do you think you're doing - be careful there!" 

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," Estrella mumbled, picking up the mercifully unbroken saucer. She set it upright on the tray and risked another sidelong look at William Turner. Yes, his eyes were brown. 

He was looking at her. 

Her breath caught in her throat. She looked away quickly and put the cup on the saucer with a clatter. 

"Estrella, for the love of God, watch what you're doing!" 

"Sorry Mrs Dobson!" 

Heart pounding, Estrella put the milk jug next to the cup and saucer. Then - she couldn't help it - she looked at the visitor again. 

He looked back at her curiously. 

She looked away again. 

"Mr Turner," Sukey announced as she hurried back into the kitchen, "Governor Swann will see you now in the library." 

"Thank you," he said, and moved towards the door. 

Estrella watched him go, the teapot forgotten. His stride was much more graceful than that of the bow-legged grooms or the staggering sailors. 

"Polly, the water's boiled, take the kettle - oh for God's sake, where is the bloody girl? Sukey! Get that kettle before it boils dry!" 

The girl smiled at the departing blacksmith as she snatched up a cloth to protect her hands from the hot kettle. "Mr Turner!" she called out. He stopped and looked back. "Estrella here is taking Miss Swann's tea up to her. Should she give the lady your regards?" 

The sensitive mouth dropped open. He blushed crimson. Estrella gasped as a thousand implications of his embarrassment crossed her mind, all of them unworthy of a lady such as Miss Swann. She was known throughout Port Royal to be a free spirit, but a _blacksmith_ - that was unthinkable. 

"Sukey, stop bothering Mr Turner and _take that kettle off_. Miss Swann will be wanting her tea." 

"Yes, Mrs Dobson," Sukey said and picked up the kettle, though not without one final cheeky grin at Mr Turner. He made a hasty exit. 

Estrella looked after him ruefully. She decided that she would have to ask Miss Swann about the well-favoured William Turner, in a more tactful way than the ridiculous Sukey would, of course. 

Not today, she thought as she carried the tea tray upstairs. She would have to wait for the opportune moment. 


End file.
